Kanata's serious piece of advice
by ahvs
Summary: As the ‘title’ itself, you already know what its content. Just read and find it out what the great Kanata said. KXM one-shot! Continuation is the "Kanata secrecy of love"


**Title: "Kanata's serious piece of advice"**

As the 'title' itself, you already know what its content. Just read and find it out what the great Kanata said. (KXM one-shot)

_**Ahvs: **_

Miyu was so upset after seeing Mizuki in the Heiomachi Mall. He was cheerfully HHWW (Holding Hands While Walking) with a beautiful lady who seemed to be same age as him. The lady was truly sexy, gorgeous and matured. Miyu seems like an electric post as she glanced at the two couple exchanging sweet talks and gestures. Miyu tried to convince herself that the girl was just only Mizuki's close friend. But what the heck he was kissing her!? Miyu freaked out and her world turned down.

--+--

- Evening at the temple -

Miyu sat on the stairs of Saionji temple, gazing-up the bright moon in the sky. She was so lonely and hurt. She knew that she had no reason to react that way. For god sake, Mizuki was just only her crush.

"Sometimes, when someone ask us to stay, we feel important. But then at the back of our mind, we ask ourselves. Are we wanted or just needed." Miyu muttered under her breath and made a deep sighed.

"Hey! What's eating you?" asked Kanata who came out nowhere and sat beside her.

"Sometimes, I want to say this to him, 'You suck, you're an insensitive, inconsiderate, selfish, cruel, thoughtless mean person who doesn't deserve to be cared for by a person like me. I wish you could just disappear so that you wouldn't hurt me anymore!" she shouted and then lowered her voice, "But even I would like to say that...it won't came out." tears started to fall in her eyes.

"Tell me, who's that idiot who do that to you?" asked Kanata with a tone in his voice.

Miyu bite her lips and answered, "It's...its Mizuki!" then she burst out crying.

"Hah!? That old guy! Geez! Well, just think he's such a stupid person!" Kanata looked at Miyu worriedly, and then he continued, "I just wonder, why you really like older guy?"

"So what!?" Miyu shouted in dismay.

"Ha-ha-ha! A puppy love!" Kanata teased.

"It is not a puppy love! He's my first love!" Miyu irritably wiped her tears.

"Love? Is that what you called love? He is just your crush. It's not yet love ... it's just only a puppy love. Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!" he repeated that word all over again.

Due to dismay, Miyu quickly hit his head "Ouch! That hurts!" he protested while scratching his head.

"Tell those words again...or you'll-see-hell!"

"Sadist!!! Be grateful you're a girl or else…" he cut.

"Or else…what?" Miyu asked angrily.

"Or else… I forgot the term… hmmm" he didn't know if he needs to say it or not.

"Go away!" she exclaimed.

"Hey I just want to help you." Kanata pulled back.

"Is that what you call, help? You're teasing me!"

"Sorry! I just want to give you some simple but serious advice. Would you like to hear it?" he asked.

"Whatever! Well…then fill me in!" Miyu calmed herself and sat silently.

"Okay! Just listen to my serious advice and don't forget about this… Okay? Well here it goes: 'If a person is not interested in you, then leave. It's simple as that. Don't beg, don't look back and don't cry. If Mizuki can't appreciate who you are, then you don't need him in your life. Choose to be someone who sees the well beauty that is hidden in you. Or just take it this way -- leave people who don't see your real worth."

"But it's hard for me to do that!" Miyu shouted in dismay.

"Yah, I know! But you should learn to let go. You will never expect love as its best... but whoever is destined to you will always prevail. You're still too young to think about that. Remember there can only be one true love for you... It will not be someone you expected. But someone you deserve."

"But I love him so much! I didn't expect that he would do that to me!" Miyu retorted.

"You don't need to put your heart inside Mizuki's box forever. To think he didn't even tell his love to you. Their still somebody out there, waiting for your affection. Well, did you know that everything you need is already in your life, merely waiting for your recognition?"

"But he's the only one I like." Miyu cried. "I did everything just to please him. I change the way I dress, the way I talk and everything… just the way he likes me to be. I want to be like a fine lady in his sight, but still he didn't even appreciate all my effort. He still looked for someone better than me."

"Miyu, you don't need to change your personality for the sake of others. Coz' in this world no one can play your role better than you can. Be yourself and win the world!" he said cheerfully then he looked at Miyu who was still frowning. "You don't need to rush things -- if something's bound to happen, it will happen... in the right time with the right person and with the best reason. Anything you refuse to celebrate eventually exists in your life. A gift, a miracle, or a **person**. Don't miss that chance, look around and appreciate others. There's a lot boys in this world who are just playing around the corner waiting for your love."

Miyu looked at him bewildered "Kanata is that you? Are you sick? You talk as if you already experienced to love somebody."

"Ha-ha! Maybe I watch too much love story, Ha-ha-ha" he tattled.

"Ahhh... too much TV hah! Well, tell me... after you said those things, why you still don't have a girlfriend?" Miyu asked curiously.

"Have you heard the new sayings? It says that -- Before, being single means that nobody wants you. But now -- it means you're cute, smart and you're just taking too much time deciding how you want your life to be and who you want to spend it with. I don't need to rush myself… I still have more years to wait." Kanata explained.

"Hah!? Is that so? Well… that's what keeps you goin'... keep it up!"

"Finding someone to fall in love is just simple thing to do. But finding someone who would keep you falling, even after you've fallen is irreplaceable. Nothing in this world starts easily. I believe everything begins at same level of ordinary difficulty. Even waking-up requires a certain effort. But one thing beautiful about love is the fact that -- what is the most difficult is also the most rewarding and the most satisfying."

"You know, you're too deep!" Miyu responded.

Kanata smirked.

"But you know I'll admire someone who has courage to tell that you're just waiting for nothing... rather than... someone who's making you happy yet in the end would just leave you hanging..." Miyu said while looking at the stars.

"Ahhh... you're getting too emotional again." Kanata taunted.

Miyu smile. "Ha-ha! Don't worry I'm just blabbing -- I'm fine now."

"You know, I just want to meet a person who can prove for a life time... that I can't live without her." Kanata said as he looked up in the sky.

"I bet you just afraid to love. Do you know the reality of fear?" Miyu asked.

"Nope! So tell me what it is."

"Well, it says that the reality of fear is that -- you're not scared of dark, you're just scared of what's in it. You are not afraid of heights, you're just afraid of falling. You are not afraid of people around you, you're just afraid of rejection. You are not afraid to love, you're just afraid to love back. And you're not afraid to try again, you're just afraid of getting hurt for the same reason. Do you believe on that?"

"Well... NO!" he lied.

"Naaa… I know you're just afraid to love."

"But did you ever wonder why I didn't use my charm to make the girl that I like, fall in love with me?" the brunet asked the blonde.

"No! Why?" she asked.

"Coz, I wanted to create a real relationship with her." he replied.

"Hah!? I don't get it!"

"I don't know what would be her reaction if I tell her that I really really love her." Kanata explained.

"So why don't you try to say it... I mean do it first before thinking negative things." she assumed.

"It's simple to say that! But you're right, I was just afraid of rejection. And I don't want to lose her. Besides she doesn't like me."

"Why? Hmmm... don't worry I bet you won't be rejected! She's just giving you a hard time." she guaranteed.

"I don't think so. I better to wait for the best time to tell it to her."

"Really, I just wonder who's that stupid girl who'll going to reject you!" Miyu wondered.

"Then guess who that stupid girl is."

"Hmm... I bet it's Akira!" Miyu guessed.

"Wrong!" he replied quickly.

"Christine!" she guessed again.

"Of course not! Another wrong!" he crossed his arms.

"Hey! Tell me... who is she? I should be the first one to know her name." Miyu pouted.

"Just figure it out!"

"I will investigate on that... and you'll see." she assured.

"As if you will find her…" he bet.

"I will! Watch me... Remember I'm your friend!"

"Then go for it! But don't forget what I've told you awhile ago. And keep this is mind, you can never find a perfect partner to love you the way you wanted to, only a person who's willing to love you more than who you are… someone who will accept you just the way you are… and that's even better than perfect."

Miyu gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks my friend, for that wonderful advice, you make me relieve. You're a great counselor! I wonder where you got those thinking."

"Have you forgotten I'm Kanata Saionji… I knew everything!" he smirked.

"You said it's because of too much watching love story." she said.

"Did I say that?" he asked himself.

"Yes you are!" Miyu replied then she quickly hugged and kissed Kanata's cheek. The brunet blushed in surprise. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. But remember _I still love him! And I will wait for him no matter what it takes_." Miyu whispered in his ear. Then she let go the lad, leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You're so stubborn!" he replied with a smile on his lips. He looked at the beautiful face of the blonde and muttered "S_till I can wait...idiot!_" He turned his gaze to shimmering sky and whispered "_Don't be a fool to wait for someone who would never come and to love someone who loves someone else. But you don't always have to listen to me… Cause I'm also a fool who does it all._--+--

It hurts to love someone were you can't tell what you really feel.

Because, sometimes we get hurt due to our jealousy

In fact, we do not have the right to feel that way.

Until our hearts is breaking into silence

However, despite of this… we continue loving them

Because somehow in this hurtful love, there is still _hope_…

Even it means being just a _friend._

--+--

_**Ahvs:  
**_Haloo!!! How's reading my one-shot? I don't assume that you like it but I Hope you learn something from _it. _

To read its continuation just look for "KANATA'S SECRECY OF LOVE" in my profile.

Thanks for reading and God bless us all!


End file.
